The growing use of hand gestures as a human machine interface (HMI) for interactive systems presents major challenges in formulating a simple, user friendly and easy to implement gesture construction and/or recognition systems. Unlike traditional HMI interface such as, for example, a keyboard, a touchscreen, a digital surface and/or pointing devices such as mouse and the likes, gesture interaction is a 3D interface in which the hand gestures are performed by a user in the space in front of the machine. The spatial characteristics and the visual nature of the hand gestures forces the tools, for example, an integrated development environment (IDE) used to create the hand gestures of the gestures HMI to employ complex interfaces since each hand gesture is defines by multiple features (characteristics). Moreover, different users may perform the interaction hand gestures different from each other making the implementation of a unified, common gesture HMI even harder. Gesture creation tools currently available may employ a user interface allowing a programmer to define the features of a hand gesture, an imaging device(s) through which the programmer may articulate a hand gesture and record it and/or a touch screen and/or a digital surface for the programmer to draw the hand gesture. However current gesture creation tools are highly complex for the programmer making the implementation of the gesture HMI difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, the created gesture HMI may fail to encompass the variety in hand gestures as performed by the different users of the gesture HMI thus failing to provide a reliable HMI.